earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Angel O'Day
History Angel O' Day: 1986 - Present Angel is the oldest child of Jason and Norma Trevor. She is also the twin sister of Athena Trevor and Steve Trevor’s cousin. In school, Angel was a recognized as a truly remarkable child. Anything she set her mind toward, she excelled at. Academic, athletic, and even artistic, Angel’s talents were wasted in Enid, Oklahoma and she was offered a chance to go study at the Ivy University young magnate program. While Angel did exceptionally well there, she became fascinated with strange mysteries that many of her peers would dismiss as hogwash. When she was eighteen, with several college degrees under her belt, Angel removed herself from the program and joined the military. Not only were the Trevors a proud military family, but Angel had a plan for her life and she was not going to be happy cooped up in a library or lab somewhere. After easily using her degrees and family name to get into a military school, Angel graduated and became an intelligence officer and was given further training through special forces and was quickly reassigned to a military black ops program known as Checkmate. As part of her assignment with Checkmate was to marry a Cadmus scientist named Teddy O’Day to gather his research on the psionic gorilla named Grodd he had done experiments on. Though she was successful, her superiors had her continue on her mission when they learned O’Day planned to lead an expedition into Africa to find Gorilla City. Angel accompanied him and had the misfortune of being witness to Grodd getting his revenge on the scientist by literally ripping him limb from limb. Angel was rescued from the slaughter by Grodd’s own son. As it turns out, this abnormal ape was fascinated by human art and culture and he wanted Angel to take him with her. Seeing no alternative, Angel agreed. After bringing in Grodd’s son, ‘Sam’ and convincing him to provide Checkmate with crucial intel on Gorilla City, Sam was given his only request: U.S. citizenship status. Deciding that she was done with Checkmate, Angel submitted her resignation and became a PI. Sam agreed to be partner, at least until his art career took off. The pair originally chose Gotham City to make their mark, where they faced a rough first year until the Question took a liking to them and took the pair under his wing and hired them out as "sub-contractors" for some of his own investigative leg work. But shortly after the Question informed he wouldn't be coming around anymore, the pair had a bad run-in with the Joker and as a result decided to relocate to a different city. Since relocating to Sun City, Angel and her ape buddy have become a novelty among Sun City's elite. They are fairly discreet and are known for getting the job done. In the private lives of the private eyes, Angel and Sam may have an unusual romantic relationship brewing beneath the surface. Sam seems uncomfortable with angel's advances, at least while in public; but I think that's mostly just for show.Oracle Files: Angel O'Day Threat Assessment Resources * Espionage: Angel is a master spy, been trained by the American military as an intelligence officer and covert operative for Checkmate. * Investigation: Angel is a superb detective with a keen eye, trained by Vic Sage himself. * Multilingualism: Angel is very intelligent and well-educated. Angel is fluent in no less than a dozen foreign languages in addition to English: Mandarin and Cantonese Chinese, Japanese, Dutch Afrikaans, Swahili, Ancient and Modern Greek, Latin, Spanish, German, Russian, and Atlantean. * Marksmanship: Angel is an excellent shot with all conventional firearms, especially her signature Detonic .45. * Martial Arts: Angel is a superior hand to hand combatant, with extensive knowledge of karate, Kung Fu, and military trained MMA. She has also been developing her own martial art form in her spare time, based on Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do and the combat style of the Gorilla City warriors, she hasn't settled on a name yet but calls it "Angel Fu" and "Angel Ape Do" * Fencing: Angel is an incredible fencer. She is said to have beaten no less than three Olympic gold medalists in sparring matches just to see if she could. * .45 AmerTek Combat Master: Angel never leaves home without her stainless steel .45 semiautomatic combat master pistol. Weaknesses * Overconfidence: Angel is not used to failure as a result, she often likes to "wing it" when going in a confrontation. While this usually works out for her, it has been known to bit her in the backside. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Due to Angel's preference for being the "brains" and "mouth" of Angel & Ape, leaving Sam to do most of the heavy lifting, criminals often think that she's just some pretty blonde with no exceptional skills. Angel loves to use this to her advantage. * Angel has decided to embrace the absurdity of her life and seems quite comfortable with sharing an apartment and office with a quarter ton gorilla, having a super strong sister, and a cousin who is dating Wonder Woman. * In conversation, Angel often talks like she and Sam are a couple, often going on and on about their wedding plans. As far as I know, this is just one of Angel's little mind games and social experiments she enjoys conducting, playing off people's strange notions as to the nature of their partnership and throwing people off their game as they wonder if she's joking or not. * Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if the two were a couple, seeing as she is fond of flirting with Sam and has qualms about changing in front of the gorilla. And then there is the fact that the ape does seem awfully protective of his partner... and I haven't known Angel to have any real relationships for at least five years. * Angel has quite the addiction to fashion. She spends most of her pay on dresses, tops, swimsuits, shoes, jackets, and other accessories. The funny thing is that she usually doesn't get around to ever wearing most of it as she refuses to wear them while working as most of it tends to be completely impractical for her line of work. * She used to date Jean-Paul Valley.Deluxe Oracle File: Angel O'Day Notes * Angel and Sam's address is a nod to their first comic book appearance: Showcase #77, in 1944, by Bob Oskner and Nelson Bridwell. * Her portrait seems to be inspired by this picture. * In the comics she was the daughter of Theo O'Day. Links and References * Appearances of Angel O'Day * Character Gallery: Angel O'Day Category:Characters Category:Angel & Ape Members Category:Checkmate Members Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Investigation Category:Espionage Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Sun Citian Category:Detectives Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Trevor Family Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality